


Sam's True Identity

by kyoanime



Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: 01 02 05 Seeker Trine, Consequences of killing Megatron, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Even if Megatron comes back, Gundam Pilots are now there Gundams when they want to be, Jazz will rise again, M/M, Sam is Duo, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoanime/pseuds/kyoanime
Summary: Duo had been after a normal life after it was found out that he was younger than he thought. Then Bumblebee came into his life and the rest of the Cybertronians and their war came with him. However Duo and his fellow pilots undergo a change due to lingering All Spark radiation. Now instead of their Gundams potentially being destroyed they have gained the ability to Transform into altered forms of their Gundams which also have an alt mode.





	Sam's True Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Well here comes the reboot. I hope to get back into writing my fanfics again though given the number do not plan on frequent updates for all.

Duo sighed as he finally came back home after an unplanned extended stay in his original dimension. Apparently the AllSpark radiation that had still clung to him after the battle in Mission City had caused the G-boys to fuse with their Gundams which had changed to better match born Cybertornian which came with an alt form. Heero, Duo, and Wufei become seekers and became a trine with brother like bonds while Quatre and Trowa got car alt forms. Quatre and Trowa had bonded their sparks as soon as they got full control of their new bodies and were enjoying the connection that existed even in their human forms. The new trine was also enjoying their slightly weaker bond that also existed in their human forms, overall the G-boys were closer than other even with Duo spending very little time in his original dimension. With all that dealt with Duo was returning to his home in this new dimension with his holowatch that gave him the cover of Sam Witwicky. Thankfully his extended absence had also given Bee the chance to hang out at the Autobot base and catch up with the others. Still Duo could not help but grin seeing Bee already waiting in the driveway for him. The more important thing to do though was to pack for College and get ready to move with Bee to the East Coast.

Duo sighed happily as he noticed that he was almost finished packing when he pulled out the hoodie that he had been wearing that faithful day of the Mission City battle. He was very surprised when he pulled a shard of the AllSpark out and basically got the Cybertornian language downloaded to his brain. Duo keeps his grasp on the shard though as he had seen what can happen with even a small amount of the AllSpark's power in both Mission City and with what just the lingering radiation had done to the G-boys. He quickly grabs a metal container, a travel mug, to shove the shard in to shield its power, even if just a little bit. It was then that Duo knew that his college plans will have to be put on hold. 

Duo quickly gets mission ready and the AllSpark shard and makes his way down the stairs saying just giving a nod to Howie, who had turned out to be Ron Witwicky of this dimension that had been transported to the other dimension by an illegal and off the books sector seven experiment. Howie asks no questions upon seeing the gear that Duo is dressed in. Howie did not know the exact details of what had happen in Mission City, but he knew that even the mention of it causes Shinigami to flash in Duo's eyes. Howie had little doubts that the only thing that would pull Duo away from his College plans had to do with that same incident so instead he watch him go and then sent a message to the rest of the G-boys so that Duo would not be facing whatever was happening alone.

Duo on the other hand immediately heads to Bumblebee and sits in the cab as to keep the conversation private.

"Bee I just found a shard of the AllSpark in my hoodie. We need to get it to Optimus immediately," states Duo his voice very serious. Bumblebee immediately rocked in shock before going still for a few moments, no doubt communicating with Optimus to let him know of the situation. Before taking off, with no music playing and this worries Duo as Bee is never this silent even when he is not trying to communicate anything but his general mood. The literal radio silence was as such worrying, but Duo decide to let it slide as he had just told Bee that a piece of the AllSpark, the source of life for cybertronians, was in existence and he did not know what the possible implications that has for the Autobots as they did not know about the other shard either. Duo had been tempted to take it, but it was under close watch and could lead to more trouble than its worth if taken for the Autobots.

The ride remained silent even in the air, but Duo trusts Bee enough to go to sleep as the ride continued to the remote NEST base only to be surprised with the destruction there on arrival. Duo tensed as he took in the scene, a battle had happened here recently and attacking the main base of the enemy either means you had the ability to take it down or that something they had that could only be obtained there that was worth the risk. Thankfully Optimus seemed to be waiting for them, unharmed.

"What happened and is everyone okay?" asks Duo upon getting out of Bee's cab which allowed him to transform without risk of squishing him.

"The Decepticons attacked and took our shard of the AllSpark. I believe they plan to revive Megatron," replies Optimus gravely his optics clearly focused on the travel mug where the shard Duo had found was kept.

"If the Decepticons can revive Megatron with a shard could we restore Jazz's spark to his spark chamber with this one," asks Duo remembering how Ratchet had almost given up Jazz as dead until he realized that the actual problem was that Jazz's spark had spread through out his body in an effort to keep in alive when he had been slowly, but steadily ripped in two by Megatron. The only problem is that there was no known way to return the Spark back to the chamber leaving Jazz in what humans would consider a coma.

"That could work! Why did I not think of that earlier," grumbles Ratchet who quickly collects the mug from Duo before quickly going off to his Med-bay where Jazz was. This left Optimus and Bee standing stunned, Duo just grinned and shakes his head before turning his attention back to Optimus.

"So Megatron is going to be revived. Are you ready to handle that? Is NEST?" asks Optimus only not to get an answer from him.

"NEST would be ready if these aliens would share their weaponry!" yells National Security Adviser Theodore Galloway as he comes storming out of the base.

"Well that has the potential to help with the combat I think it would be an overall bad idea for the human race given the current state of things. Who are you anyway?" replies Duo already spotting a politician who had never seen true combat in his life.

"I am National Security Adviser Theodore Galloway. What is a civilian even doing here?" demands Galloway.

"Less of a civilian than you think actually," replies Duo knowing that this is the time to step up before this politician digs his claws to deeply in.

"Really now?" asks a clearly skeptical and smug Galloway.

"Well I was trying to live a normal life in this dimension, but since that seems rather doomed. The names Duo Maxwell, 02 of the Gundams," replies Duo whipping off his halowatch to reveal his true appearance.

"Gundams?" asks a now confused Galloway though Duo can see the anger brewing in his eyes.

"Yeah, you might want to let your superiors know that the Autobots have the Gundams as their allies and if you do not want them on your Earth that our dimension will gladly take them," replies Duo with an almost purr to his voice that leads to Galloway going red in the face before stomping away to the air craft clearly waiting for him.

"Well not how I planned to tell you all about my past, but necessary to deal with that asshole," states Duo turning back to the Optimus and Bee.

"Sa-Duo, while I appreciate you standing up for us that is a statement you are unlikely able to keep," states Optimus looking very serious.

"Oh no, I know my government would have no problems with you coming over. The military will also have no issues if I am vouching for you," replies Duo with clear confidence in his voice.

Duo feels Bee's stare on him and can just see him searching for the appropriate songs to ask his question. "Bee what I mean by normal life is that I am a war hero in the other dimension and I am as such very well known."

"So you hid your true age as well," Optimus seems to state with a slight frown.

"Well no I am am only eighteen, I was what is known as a child soldier," replies Duo which get wide eyes from Optimus and whirling crooning from Bee who scoops him up and cradles him to his chest above his spark.


End file.
